dynamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryuu Hoshikawa
is of the Dynamen. Biography Dynaman A descendant of Iga ninjas, skilled in the art of ninpou and invisibility and never allowing himself to miss a day of training. Comedic and cheerful, children take a liking to him. A 22 year old (50 in Gokaiger) astronomer, he dreams of contacting and befriending alien lifeforms. Maskman With his teammates DynaRed and DynaPink as well as Biomen Red1 and Green2, DynaBlack came to the aid of the Maskmen against Prince Igam and the Igam Dragon. Turboranger .]] Ryuu and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DynaBlack is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Hoshikawa fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DynaBlack powers are later utilised by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Ryuu and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ryuu, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he was seen fighting a Gormin, a Zugormin, and . Zyuohger vs. Ninninger DynaBlack appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Ryuu joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Acrobat Team, where he lost the first round in a match against GaoRed of Land, Sea, Air Team. Stage Show appearances Dynaman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire, and Gavan arrive to assist the Dynaman. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, Goggle Red, Goggle Black, GogglePink, , Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynaman. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base DynaBlack is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Battle Tector being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars DynaBlack appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. DynaBlack - Battle Tector= Arsenal *Battle Tector }} Design DynaBlack has a spandex suit, with a white main body seen in the legs with a red stripe along the sides, with the torso covered by a black "short-sleeved" shirt with a red stripe down the middle and along the cuffs, similar to the appearance of a baseball jersey. Both his gloves and boots are black in color; while a holster on the right side where he holds his DynaRod and a pin on his left torso with the Dynaman logo on it. His belt surrounds his waist with a buckle in the shape of the DynaBrace. His helmet is black, with a black visor that rises up in the middle appearing like glasses and a gray mouthpiece. The top of the helmet has a silver stripe rising up triangularly with a yellow logo inside: the top with a "II" symbol (the Roman Numeral "2") and the letters "DB" (which stands for "DynaBlack"). The logo and the visor are separated by a raised silver "lid" similar to a baseball cap. Ranger Key The is Ryuu Hoshikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DynaBlack Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as DynaBlack. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen in order to use the New Super Dynamite attack against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. He used his ninja duplicating attack alongside Luka (Yellow Mask). The Dynaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Dynaman keys were defeated by Gokai Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Ryuu received his key and became DynaBlack once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryuu Hoshikawa is portrayed by Jyunichi Haruta. As DynaBlack, his suit actors were , as well as Jyunichi Haruta himself. Notes *Ryuu's surname, Hoshikawa, is shared with the five sibling warriors of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **Both teams have black Rangers (Fumiya Hoshikawa is FiveBlack) **Both Ryuu and the Fivemen pioneered Super Rangers with their Power Protectors *Ryuu is the first "official" ninja Sentai hero (the heroes of Ninja Captor were part of a revoked Sentai, while Ryuu existed many years before official ninja-themed teams such as Kakuranger, Hurricaneger or Ninninger). **He appeared nearly a year on air before (Kamen Rider ZX), but was preceded by the Rider ninja by a year due to a manga appearance in 1982. *While not the first Black Ranger, Ryuu is the first Black who has no association with the color Green, making him the first "pure" Black Ranger. **Shiro Akebono had a black costume but had many elements associating him with green. **Kanpei Kuroda is the first official Black, but he derives his powers from the emerald, a green gemstone. *During filming of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Haruta stated in an interview that he would have rather appeared as Hoshikawa instead of Kuroda, but it would have caused confusion. (his castmate Sayoko Hagiwara appeared for Dynaman instead) Appearances **''Ep. 6: Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake'' **''Ep. 7: Operation Tokyo Sea of Fire!'' **''Ep. 8: Evil Flower Princess Chimera'' **''Ep. 9: The Do-or-Die Bomb Race'' **''Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space'' **''Ep. 11: The Day Fish Attack Humans'' **''Ep. 12: The Targeted Blood Bank'' **''Ep. 13: The Kidnapped Brides'' **''Ep. 14: Assault, Choroppo Soldier'' **''Ep. 15: Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft'' **''Ep. 16: The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation'' **''Ep. 17: Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo'' **''Ep. 19: The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower'' **''Ep. 20: Chase! The Amakusa Sun'' **''Ep. 21: Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword'' **''Ep. 22: The Great Prank War'' **''Ep. 23: Operation Human Slug'' **''Ep. 24: The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach'' **''Ep. 25: The Mysterious Guffaw Hell'' **''Ep. 26: Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse'' **''Ep. 27: Chirping Cicada: The Sound of Death'' **''Ep. 28: Rescue the Doll-Humans!'' **''Ep. 29: Chimera's Cursed Clothes'' **''Ep. 30: The Enemy is a Geek Evolution Beast'' **''Ep. 31: The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap'' **''Ep. 33: I Can't Become Red'' **''Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution'' **''Ep. 35: Seeking a New Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 37: Female General Zenobia'' **''Ep. 38: Rejuvenate! Genius Brain'' **''Ep. 39: Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People'' **''Ep. 40: Explosion! Silent Anger'' **''Ep. 41: The Biker Gang Who Disappeared in the Darkness'' **''Ep. 42: Challenge: The Dark Knight'' **''Ep. 43: Shima! You're Blue Lightning'' **''Ep. 44: Explosion! Magma Bomb'' **''Ep. 45: Mama is Zenobia?'' **''Ep. 46: The Saber That Runs Love Through'' **''Ep. 47: An Evil Wish, Ten Tails'' **''Ep. 48: Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret'' **''Ep. 49: The End of General Kar'' **''Ep. 50: The Revived Formidable Enemy'' **''Final Ep.: The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See also *Kanpei Kuroda, a.k.a. GoggleBlack of Dai Sentai Goggle V, played by the same actor External links *DynaBlack at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DynaBlack at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Dynamen Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers